Obviously Caught Off Guard
by SaaraHanii
Summary: LxLight. L suspects Light is still Kira even though the thirteen day rule clears his name as a suspect. In doubting the rule is real, handcuffs himself to Light. Again. Although this time, Kira might acually be found in a different way than thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello! This is my first story... so... well, I'm not good at these author's notes...**

**I don't own Death Note (I wish...) yada yada.**

**WARNING: Maybe not in this chapter but I'll say it anyway... boyxboy. Don't like it? Dont't read it.**

**Enjoy! And Feedback is yummy!**

* * *

L's thumb was in his mouth, scrutinizing Light, for what seemed like the third day in a row.

"L? Why have you been eyeing me for the past three days?"

"Why? Why do you think, Light, really, I do wonder what you are thinking?" L retaliated.

Light narrowed his eyes, thinking of an answer that would give him a lesser percent chance of being Kira, "Obviously because the rule in the Death note that says you must kill people every thirteen days or you will die, forced you to release me from 24/7 surveillance. And you apparently still suspect me…"

"Yes… it still feels a bit weird to not have that cuff on my arm."

Both seemed in deep thought about what L said when Matsuda came in.

"Do we have any leads on the new Kira?" He said casually.

L lifted his head from his hand and sighed, "No…"

Matsuda, as oblivious to the obvious as he was, actually noticed tension in the room, "Did I come in during the wrong time?"

"Of course not, Matsuda. " Light said effortlessly.

"We have no suspects to give us any leads anyway…" Matsuda sighed hopelessly.

"Well…" L said as a smile materialized on his face.

"You don't still think Light is Kira, do you Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda's smile faded.

"What? _Still?_ The thirteen day rule shows that Misa and I are innocent." '_Damn. This is not good. The reason I put that rule in there was to prove our innocence and he STILL suspects us??'_

"Yes… there is still a 1 percent chance you are Kira…" L seemed to drift off into his thoughts.

Light was getting pretty pissed off with this idea. He guessed it wouldn't take much for L to see through the rule, really, all he had to do was try it… _'NO!'_ His mind immediately squashed the idea. If L ever decided to test that theory… bad things could happen. _'Like being chained back to that… _thing_.' _He entertained the thought.

"What's so funny Light?" L eyed him with a smirk on his face.

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking of how happy I will be when we catch Kira. I mean, it would prove me innocent once and for all, right?" Light retorted.

"Ah, it would, but the more you speak, the more you prove yourself guilty, Light," L's smile widened.

"Hmph." Light knew as well as L did that that was the truth, whether he was Kira or not.

"So… any ideas on what we should do?" Matsuda tried to stop the two.

"I think-"

"I'm going to go to my room. I'm tired from working all night." Light hurried out of the room. He didn't want to stay and hear L's idea.

**There you go! Chapter one!**

**Remember... feedback is always welcomed. (And very yummy D)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yay! Since at the moment I have TONS of free time and I am very inspired, chapter 2 is up! And chapter 3 is almost done! (there is more after chapter 3!)**

**I don't own Death Note... Warning: Boyxboy. Don't like, don't read... get it?**

**Well, enjoy chapter 2!!**

* * *

"We are going to be hand cuffed again, Light." L's smirk was big enough to cover the whole bottom half of his face.

"This is the news I have to wake up to hear, huh?" Light's obviously tired voice cracked at the end.

"Come on and get up and take your shower, unless you'd like to do that with the cuffs on…" L was obviously having fun with this sleepy Light.

"Fine." Light threw himself out of bed and stormed off to the bathroom.

"A bit testy aren't we this morning?"

"Shut up, L. If you're trying to be funny, it's not working."

"Of course it is. You seemed to be genuinely pissed off." L looked like he was about to burst out into hysterical laughter.

"Is that what you were aiming for, L?" Opposite of L, Light seemed as if was about to burst out and kill L.

"Planning on killing anyone today? Specifically anyone in this room?" L now narrowed his eyes, waiting for the answer Light would give.

"If you want to annoy me more, I would just love to punch your face out." Light said as he slammed the bathroom door and started the shower.

L stuck his thumb in his mouth, like he always did when he was thinking, and walked off to his bed room.

After about ten minutes Light slammed L's bedroom door open, obviously still mad, _'with no shirt'_… L's eyes widened.

The sudden reaction to his dramatic entrance placed a confused look on his face, "Is… something…wrong, L?"

L regained his composure. _'Why did that sight make me… lose my façade'_ He wondered to himself.

"Uhm, L…?"

"Oh! Nothing's wrong… "He jumped off his bed in his embarrassment, "Let me just find those… Here we go! The handcuffs." L's smirk was back.

"So even though the book proves me innocent, you still think it could be me?" Light got his annoyed attitude back.

"What would you say if I thought that rule was fake?" L said as he closed the cuff around Light's wrist.

"I…" That was it. What could he do now? Deny that it was fake? He would just seem more like Kira. But… "I think that could be possible, but, why?" Whoops.

"To prove innocence." L simply said. But the more L thought, the more he thought he needed to break Light's perfectly put together façade to really prove Light to be Kira. Yes, break it… but how in the world would he go about doing that?

**Tune in for chapter 3!**

**Remember! Feedback is yummy and helpful. **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Oooh! It's chapter 3! This is where it starts getting... hot :D**

**I don't own Death Note, yada yada**

**Warning: This is about guys... liking other guys. If you don't like it, don't read it.**

**Enjoyy!**

* * *

"What the-!" Light's eyes flashed open to see L sitting on him, "Get off me!" Light shouted. All the while pushing L as hard as he possibly could, meanwhile, L was smirking because Light forgot a very important aspect. That was the dilemma of them being hand cuffed again. Of course, as L predicted, Light was caught off guard and was violently pulled off his bed, tumbling on top L.

"That was productive…" L sounded annoyed, but at the same time amused, "Could you get off of me, now?"

"What are you so happy about?" Light commented as he hoisted himself off L.

"Oh, you know. The usual." L knew Light was irritable in the morning, and he used that to his advantage. He seemed to let his guard down when he was aggravated. This was exactly what L's plan was; to make him let his guard down. But aggravation wasn't the only thing that made Light reveal himself. Embarrassment… although that made anyone get caught off guard, even himself.

"Well, if you don't mind, I'm going to go and take my shower." Light yanked the chain dragging L out of his detailed thoughts.

"Light doesn't have to go about it in a mean way, you know."

"Shut up. I'm not enthused about the idea that we are chained together again, but if that's what you need to clear my name, I will deal. But could you at least not be an annoying brat?"

_Annoying brat, eh? _"Go take your shower Light." Light entered the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. While Light was showering, L took the extra time to think. The more he thought, the more he wanted some strawberry short cake. "I am hungry…" He mused. Right after he said that, Light wrenched the door open, making L's reaction sound like a mix between a hiccup and a gasp. The steam sure didn't help L get up from his fall. But as it cleared, he looked up at Light and made the faintest squeak. _'He has no shirt on…'_ He had no clue why he made the observation, but he undoubtedly did.

"What are you staring at, idiot?"

"Uhmm, oh! Nothing…" Just like yesterday when Light walked into his room with no shirt on… he had the same feeling, but he couldn't quite place it. He had never felt it before, that, he was sure of.

"L! Earth to L!" Light started waving his hand in front of L's dazed expression.

"Sorry." L said as he got up. But L didn't do what he wanted his body to do. He was intending to walk away for Light, but he was in his right mind again, _'and why not follow through with my plan of catching him off guard?'_ Before he could contradict himself, he walked toward Light, closing the last couple feet between them, so close, their noses were almost touching.

"Uhm, L?" Light tried to back away, _'Obviously caught off guard…'_ L smiled, wrapping is arms around Light's waist. He tried to convince himself that he was only keeping Light so close to get him off guard, but there was a little voice in his head that he knew, in the end, was right. He was only doing this because he was without a doubt… actually falling for this mass-murderer.

**Ah! Yayness! It's done!**

**Did you like it?**

**Did you? If you did, please review! I love to hear the reader's comments! And I enjoy your critique!**

**It's always yummy! Hehe!**

**Chapter four soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Heyy guys! Sorry this took so long to upload! I think I'm becoming more like my friend, Alex, having a bit of writers block.**

**Well, I don't own Deatn Note (I wish...) and in this story there is guys liking guys... well, not anything big in this chapter, but the thought is there.**

**Enjoy chapter four, my longest one yet!**

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid, stupid, stu-"

"What are you going on about now, L?" Light interrupted L's ranting.

"Well, I…" L momentarily forgot that Light was handcuffed to him. It was late that night after L realized the feelings he was developing for Light, which he wished just went away, but no matter how many times he hit his head against the wall and called himself stupid, nothing changed. And now they were hand cuffed again, something that wasn't helping. He spent almost every second with Light, which made it hard for L to not think about him. Seriously, when the object of your affection was always at least five feet away from you-

"L! What's with you lately! I ask you a question and you start to answer but just drift off into thought!" Light snapped.

L smiled. That was all L needed to get his mood back. A testy Light. "Someone's being impatient." He said in a little baby voice.

"I think I waited long enough."

"Well apparently you didn't because I wasn't done thinking!" L retaliated thoughtlessly.

"And what exactly were you thinking about?" Light smirked. It was his turn to catch L off guard.

"Well… I was thinking about… how you are…… acting like Kira more every day!" L put together as fast as he could. But it was obvious that he was caught off guard. If he was really careless, he may have finished that sentence something like 'the sexiest man on earth' instead of 'acting more like Kira everyday'.

"I am, am I?" Light narrowed his eyes. Something was bothering L, and he could easily catch onto that vibe.

"Yes, you are indeed increasing suspicious behavior…" L was perfectly composed again, ready for anything to be flung at him.

"Hmmm… interesting. It seems like there's been something on your mind lately. Something you want to get out." Light said his thought aloud.

Since L had regained control of himself, he could cover the emotions that bubbled up inside him. The most prominent one being fear, fear that Light really saw through him. The only other person that could do that was Watari, and he had lived with him all his life! Light, he hadn't lived with L very long and he was already reading his feelings, "Well, there have been a lot of things on my mind. Mostly about the Kira case though. Nothing else, really."

Light pondered over what L just said, "So let me get this straight. You were banging your head against the wall, calling yourself stupid because of the Kira case? And what about the Kira case exactly?"

L had to admit. Light was good. Very good, at that. He would make a fine detective. "The fact that I…" That was when it hit him. He _was_ very stupid for ignoring it! "The fact that I haven't thought to test the 13 day rule. It was laid out plain and simple, yet, I didn't see it. I was very foolish for ignoring it."

The only thing that raced though Light's head were ways to kill L. He needed to kill him. And kill him now, if not in the very near future. He needed Misa's new shinigami eyes to see his name and kill him. But he still needed to respond, not just sit here dumb-founded, "Test it, huh? Yea, that would clear up a lot. I'm actually surprised I didn't think of it…"

"Oh? Light didn't think of it? That makes me feel less stupid."

"So will you stop banging your head on the wall? It's very distracting and it probably will give you a headache." _'Better yet, annoy the crap out of me and kill yourself'_ Light thought to himself.

"Aw, is Light worried about me?"

_Worried? Hah!_ "No."

L narrowed his eyes and smiled. "Sure."

For the next five minutes the two had a stare down, silently talking to themselves.

'_He must die.' _

'_Why is he looking at me like he's going kill me?'_

'_But how would I go about doing that?'_

'_Must I die once I start actually start caring for him?'_

'_It's not like he'll tell me his name…'_

'_What? Caring for him? Yea right.'_

'_Maybe… but then I would just look more like Kira if I asked.'_

'_I'm a guy and he's a guy… I know he's Kira. It's obvious the way he's looking at me…'_

'_He probably already knows I'm Kira…'_

'_But, no, that doesn't change this strange feeling that shouldn't even be here in the first place…'_

'_More the reason he must die!'_

"This is the worst!" Both Light and L said at the same time.

"What…?" Light said aloud.

"I can't imagine we are talking about the same thing…" _'Of course not. I was debating with myself, my sexual orientation…'_

"That was definitely weird."

"We are more alike than we thought." L pointed out.

* * *

**Oooh! Don't you just love that ending?**

**Actually, I sent this to a friend (Alex) asking her for advise on how to end it and she said, "I thought you already ended it!" So... I decided to stop!**

**Rememeber!! Feedback is yummy, so please not only alert and favorite my story, but review it too! Thankies!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yay! Chapter 5! Well, last night I was watching Death Note and was struck with an idea for this story! Yay! So, I hopefully will be getting more chapters up!**

**I don't own Death Note... If I did... L would not have died.**

**Warning: There are guys liking guys in this story... not really in this chapter.**

**Oh yea, my friend pointed out to me the other day that 'Yagami' backwards is 'Im a gay' I thought it was so funny! XD**

* * *

L couldn't stand it much longer. Just an hour ago he was having a stair-down with Light, but now he had to get all this out, to talk to someone that would understand. That's what he needed. L's eyes lingered down at the cuff surrounding his arm. He looked over at Light, sleeping on the twin bed only feet away from his bed. It wouldn't feel right talking to Light about this. It was pointless. Why did he put these cuffs back on anyway? Was it because in the back of his mind, L knew he had feelings for Light Yagami? Whatever the reason was, it wasn't for the case. Well, maybe ten percent or so for the case. It bugged L. He was mentally exhausted. L sighed and unlocked the cuff from his arm and hooked it onto his bed post so Light wouldn't notice he was gone. Well, until he woke up that is. And L hoped to be back by them. L exited the room as quietly as humanly possible. Once he was out of the room, he went to the only person that he could confide in. And that was Watari.

A few minutes later, L stood outside of Watari's work area. He heard the faint clamor of fingers hitting the keys on the keyboard as he quietly opened the door.

"Yes, L?" Watari said without even having to look back. The only possible visitor he could get this late at night would be him.

L closed the door behind him before he started speaking, "Well… I, um… need to talk to you… about…"

"Light, perhaps?" Watari answered for the boy.

"Yes." L glumly replied. He decided to start talking because it was pointless for Watari to ask 'why', "He confuses me, or rather, I confuse myself trying to figure my thoughts out about him… if that makes sense."

Watari was fully turned around now, his full attention on L, waiting for him to continue.

"I know I shouldn't, but I think I feel something for Light. I mean, we are both geniuses, and he is… so… _cute_. Yet, he is the main focus as a suspect for the Kira case and sometimes he can really get on my nerves. But I can't reject the feeling I have for him." L stopped himself before he could say anymore. What was he doing? _'I guess I needed to get my feelings off my chest so bad, they just rolled off my tongue.' _

After a minute, seeing as L wasn't going to say much more, Watari decided it was time to say something, "So, long story short, you are in love with your prime suspect?"

"…Yes. And I have no clue what to do." L sighed.

Watari put head in his hand, thinking. He knew this was wrong for L to feel this way. He did care for L, so he didn't want to tell him his real feelings at the moment, but… maybe since L was in this helpless love, Watari could use it to his advantage. If L wasn't feeling something for the younger boy, he would be trying to build a relationship to get Light to admit to being Kira… Once he thought the word 'Kira', he knew exactly what he had to do. It may hurt L, but in the end, if they wanted to catch Kira, it would be for the best.

"L?" Watari said, getting L's attention.

L looked up from his confused thoughts. "Yes, Watari?"

"If you really have feelings for Yagami, you should tell him how you feel."

This surprised L. He didn't think Watari would support him! "Umm, what about the Kira case though?"

"Sometimes… love and being happy is sometimes is more important then logic. At least give it a try and tell him how you feel, if he doesn't feel the same way, then you can go back to the case."

L pondered what Watari just said. "What if he feels the same? Even if it is a small chance…"

"You'll have to figure it out from there. And don't put yourself down, L." Watari smiled at him warmly. His plan just might work…

* * *

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Well, I'll hurry with the next chapter!**

**Oh, and don't forget to review. Reviews from the people who read my story just make my day! Plus they keep me going so I write more!**

**Also, I have another story up, no, it's not Death Note, but please check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Yay! I have chapter six up and much sooner than I thought I would! I guess with my new idea, I was inspired to write more!**

**Well... I don't own Death Note. sob**

**Warning: Guy liking guys in this story. If you haven't figured out by now... you need to go to school a little more, or your just plain stupid.**

**Well, Enjoy chapter six! And don't forget to REVIEW!**

* * *

As L walked back to the room that he and Light shared, he was caught in his thoughts. He didn't want to just go out and say, 'Light, I love you!' Seriously, what idiot would do that? He was still thinking as he quietly opened the door and walked in, failing to notice that Light was awake. L fell onto his bed, face down, still contemplating what to do about the 'Light Case'.

Light looked at the detective with a puzzled face. He was the greatest detective in the world and he didn't notice Light sitting cross-legged on his bed instead of sleeping this late at night. Or maybe he just didn't care. Either way, he brought his hand to his mouth and cleared his throat.

L quickly turned himself over, to see Light sitting on his bed with just the gap between the beds separating them. "Umm, when did you wake up?"

"I woke up when you were gone to find that you 'escaped'" Light eyed L, silently asking why.

L's eyes widened, "Wait, were you sitting like that when I came in?"

"…Yea. I thought even the greatest of detectives would notice that little difference."

L looked down, "Oh, sorry. I was… lost in my thoughts."

It was now Light's turn to be surprised, "You're not gonna come up with some witty comeback, and don't say it's because you're tired, because every other time you were tired, you managed to say something m-"

"Can't you just accept the fact that I'm being nice?" L interrupted.

"I guess not…" Light mumbled, "But what's with the change of attitude and where did you go that you left me out of?"

L sighed trying to think of a genuine lie he could tell Light, but couldn't think of a single one. "I went to see Watari." He left it at that. He flopped back onto the bed.

"I see." Light said as he got up and poked L in the stomach.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"If you don't have to wear the cuff, than neither do I. Plus, I am NOT going to be cuffed to your bed." Light spat.

"Oh, Light attached to my bed? That could be interesting." L smiled, finally getting his mood back.

"You pervert… Just take it off" Light rolled his eyes.

"Hmm." L grabbed the chain and pulled, causing Light to lose his balance and fall on top of L.

"What the- mnfff" Light found he couldn't talk because… L had… kissed him? He couldn't help himself, he knew he should be pulling back but there was something that wouldn't let him. Whether that was L's hand at the nape of his neck or his want to kiss L back. L pulled away, his eyes, looking away, "Sorry" L said as he put his handcuff back on.

Light was speechless. He couldn't think of one thing to say. So, at loss of words he slowly walked back to his bed and lie down. Light's brain was running at one hundred miles per hour. Why did L kiss him? Where did he leave off to? Did he really go see Watari? Why couldn't he go with Light? Why did L kiss him?? And why was this bugging him so much? He was Kira. L was the detective out to kill him. They didn't really, exactly _go_ together. They were arch-enemies for god's sake! As his worries went on, Light fell into a deep sleep…

* * *

That morning, after L got up, his eyes looked over at Light. He was still sleeping. _'He looks… so peaceful when he sleeps…'_ L said to himself. Without even thinking he quietly got off his bed and walked over to Light's. He stretched out his finger and traced Light's jaw bone. At L's touch, Light moved just a little bit. _'What the hell am I thinking? I can't do this… he didn't like it the time I kissed him… no…'_ L was in denial. In his panic, L started to run out of the room, but forgot him and Light were still linked by chains. As Light was pulled just a little, he started mumbling and groaning. L decided not to scare Light, so he walked back to the twin beds.

"Light."

Someone was calling him.

"Light?"

Who was calling him? And why could he see anything? It was pitch black…

"Light!"

He tried to lift his hand but his body wouldn't respond. How strange…

"LIGHT YAGAMI!"

"Erg! Ahh!" The morning light rushed into his eyes, as he hit the floor with a smack.

"Oh, Light! Light! Are you okay? Light!" L said as he ran over to his fallen body. L realized that even though Light had fallen out of bed, he was still kind of asleep, more or less in a dreamy state. As L bent down Light reached his hand up to L's face. L gingerly touched the hand that was now on his face, not wanting anything to move, wanting time to stop.

Then Light started talking, "Oh, Misa Misa…" he whispered.

L's eyes widened. _'He thinks I'm… that… insignificant little girl?'_ L dropped his hand back down to his side.

Right after L did that, Light's eyes began to open. At first he seemed to look confused. Then his look changed to fear mixed with surprise.

"Light? Are you okay? You hit the floor pretty hard…" L wanted to hold him. But he knew he couldn't. _'Maybe since he hit the floor, maybe that's why he said that… I just hope he doesn't stay like that…'_

Light shook his head to clear his hazy mind and turned over just to see L on top of him with a concerned face. Light's eyes widened, remembering what he _thought_ happened last night. It was all a haze now. Did L really kiss him? "Get off me." He simply stated.

"Okay Okay mister grumpy-pants." L said as he hoisted his body off Light's.

As Light sat up he started to get dizzy. _'Probably just from the fall…'_ He thought.

"You alright, Light? Because you sure don't look it…" L's thoughts fast forwarded. Was Light hurt because of him? "Did you get enough sleep last night?" He added, wondering if the kiss was too much for Light to handle.

"Oh, I slept fine; I just had a rude awakening." Light's eyes drifted up to L's.

"Uh, sorry about that… um, Light?" What has he doing? Was he actually thinking he could mention the Misa thing to him without looking jealous?

"Yes L?" Light said mockingly.

"Well…" _'How do I say this?'_ "Right after you fell, I went over to you and bent down… and you put your hand on my face… and said, 'Oh, Misa Misa.' Were you dreaming about her?"

L really did seem to be genuinely interested, not just trying to get black mail from him, "I said that? Well, I don't like her like that… she's just a persistent little girl who won't let go of me…"

"Really? Then why do you say you are dating her? What good do you get out of it… if you don't love her that is?" He really didn't care for Misa! All this time he was worrying his competition would be that dumb girl. How could Misa stand up to him? Well… she was a girl. That was L's only problem. He was a guy… and Light might not accept that very well…

"I truthfully don't know myself…" Light drifted off into thought relizing that he needed to take a shower. Really, the last time he took one was… yesterday. "Well, I'm off to take a shower."

"Oh, are you? Do you mind if I join?" L snickered.

Light's face got red and he turned around so L couldn't see it, "You… _pervert!_"

* * *

**A/N: Nice ending, eh? XD**

**If you likeed it... please review!! They fuel meee! And they are just DELICIOUS!**

**Also, I have a one shot of L and Light up. It's kinda crappy and out of character but... you should still read it! AND you should read my other story too, The Bachelorette: Behind the Scenes. Hehehe...**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Yay! Chapter seven! This is where the romance comes in. Hehehehe. I will admit, it was very fun to write!**

**Well, I don't own Death Note. If I did... L and Light would have a long and prosperous life together!**

**Warning: Okay, the first chapter there really is guy on guy...**

**Enjoy and review!**

* * *

L sat on the floor, his knees at his chin rocking back and forth, waiting for Light to be done with his shower. When the shower turned off, L stood up, retaining his slouched posture with his hands stuffed in his pockets, so he wouldn't be caught off guard like the last time he was waiting for Light to finish his shower. The door opened slowly, Light stepping out, with just a towel around his waist. L's smiled widened as his eyes lingered down Light's very toned body.

"What are you looking at pervert?" Light narrowed his eyes.

"Oh… nothing in particular" L said, although his eyes remained locked to Light's inner thigh.

Light took a step back, not liking the look of pure lust in L's eyes. "Uhh, L?"

L walked up to Light, keeping eye contact with him the hole time. "Hmm." L wrapped his arms around Light's waist.

Light was speechless. He couldn't move, whether he wanted to or not, L's eyes were enticing.

L licked his lips and found the knot where Light had tied the towel to his body. Before Light could even try to stop this lust filled L, L ripped the knot out, stepping back, with the towel in his hands.

For Light, it all happened so fast. One minute L had his arms around him and the next he was stripped naked. His faced turned a bright red when L's eyes went straight to a certain place on his body.

"Interesting." L smiled.

"Why you… PERVERT!" Light was enraged, but still too embarrassed to move and hurt L. Hell, L would probably enjoy it.

"What's with you and calling me a pervert? It was just an accident…" L smiled innocently.

"Accident? Accident my ass!"

"Which by the way looks nice."

Light's eyes narrowed as he stared L down. In one quick and fluid motion he grabbed the towel from L's hands and went back to the bathroom, slamming the door shut on the way.

L sighed. It was fun to play with Light, but what if Light was really mad at him for what he did? L started to feel guilty for what he did… although it was much worth it to see Light naked and to see his bright red face. "Hey Light? Are you okay?"

"Why would you care?"

L caught his breath. He did care about Light. Did he just mess everything up for him and Light? He sighed and leaned against the bathroom door. Maybe that was good. Maybe that was how it was meant to be. Was he just in a lust-filled love with this mass-murderer? The look that Watari gave him. He remembered it vividly. It was a disapproving look, but the words that came out of his mouth were to go after his love. He knew it was wrong to love his suspect, which he was almost positive was Kira, at one time or another. L sighed yet again. Then he felt a bang against the door behind him.

"Are you trying to lock me in now?" Light's annoyed voice came from the other side.

"Oh, uh, no." L moved away from the door and Light walked out with his jeans on. Immediately he headed to get a shirt from the closet. L couldn't help but look at Light's tanned chest. He sighed and started hitting himself in the head with his hand.

Light turned around with his shirt on and looked at L, with an almost comical grin. "Puzzled over the Kira case, again?" Light snickered.

L looked up to see Light smiling at him, placing a relived look on his face.

Light looked perplexed. "You look… relived?"

L looked at Light through his eyelashes at so he wouldn't have to fully lift his head. "Yes?"

"Um… why?"

L sighed, "Because you're not mad at me. Well, that is, you look like you aren't."

"You were… worried I would be mad at you?" Light studied L's face as he dropped his head even lower.

L lifted his head, took a deep breath and walked over to Light. Once he was right in front of Light, he placed his hand on Light's hand. At just that little touch, it was like electric vides were sent all through L's body, at just that little touch. Light's reaction was different. There was a shade of pink the spread over his cheeks. His eyes widened. It was just a simple touch of their hands and Light was flustered. What was this detective doing to him? At that thought, he remembered the kiss that the two of them shared. He leaned over, closing the distance between him and L's faces. When they could feel each other's breath on their faces, a knock came at the door.

"Sir L? Are you in there?" Watari's voice asked clearly from the other side of the door.

L sighed. Light was actually about to kiss him! Whether that was because of Light's spontaneous lust or Light was indeed falling for L. Maybe his kiss worked…

"L, could you open the door?" L could tell Watari was getting slightly annoyed, so he broke out of his thoughts and went to the door, opening it to find Watari looking right at him with an anxious face. "L, there is more information on the Yotsuba group… and the team is waiting for you downstairs." his eyes slowly looked at Light and then came back to L.

"We'll be right there." L simply stated, Watari knowing that L wanted just a little more alone time with his suspect.

After L closed the door, he faced a blushing Light. L decided against saying anything, thinking it could ruin the moment. He just walked over to Light, hands in his pockets.

Light saw L stop in right in front of him. His eyes were locked on L's eyes as again, on instinct, he leaned in, yet again, closing the distance between him and L. Then L did something that caught Light so off guard, he almost fell forward. L grabbed his face and placed his lips on Lights. A soft moan escaped Light's lips and his hands fell onto L's chest as he eagerly returned the kiss. L's tongue soon was at Light's teeth. Light opened his mouth to allow the kiss to deepen. When the two broke the kiss for air, they could only stair. Each of them in a state of awe over the fact that they had kissed each other. Light broke the silence.

"We should head over the main room, since everyone is waiting for us…" Light said in a shy, quiet tone.

A grin broke across L's face as an idea formed.

Light looked up at him with confusion. "What the hell are you smiling about now, L?"

"The task force can wait. Let's go get some delicious pie!"

"Oh, L… it's not like I have any choice in the matter anyway. We are chained together."

"Exactly." L smiled up at Light as he dragged him out of the room to the kitchen.

* * *

**A/N: Haha! My friend, Alex, has this obsession with... pie. So she was the one that inspired my ending.**

**If you liked, please review! If you didn't, review with some critiquing! All in all, REVIEW!**

**Also, you should really read my other story, The Bachelorette: Behind the Scenes. It has a boyxboy relationship and you don't really need to have seen the show to know what it's about!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Well, this chapter was really fun to write, once I got into the swing of it. I thought of Watari walking in and getting hit with a pie and couldn't help but type it! One reason it took me a bit long to finally update was I didn't have my friend around to read over my story and tell me how I did, so I wasn't really sure how good it was. But, after reading over it like 20 times, I finally decided to put it up! Yay!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Death Note. If I did, there would be Mello and Matt plushies. XD**

**Warning: Do I really need to say it? No. Go back to one of my other chapters if you are that inclined. **

**Enjoyyyy!**

* * *

Watari casually walked into the kitchen to get himself a little snack when, as he opened the door, a pie came flying at his face, littering his face with cherry sauce and cherry bits.

"Master Ryuuzaki?" Watari commanded with a powerful voice.

The two stopped throwing pies, but their snickering was out of control.

"L."

That got L's attention. "Yes… Watari?" He said in between quietly laughing.

"The task force is still waiting for you, and you are in here having a…."

"A pie fight!" Light burst out in hysterical laughter.

L looked at Light for a minute, never before seen him laugh like this. After about five seconds of analyzing, he was laughing too, but at Light.

"Light, Ryuuzaki? Are you okay?" Matsuda casually strolled in. It took him a minute, but observing the kitchen, and seeing it was a complete disaster, he looked up at the two detectives. "Did you two make something… explode?"

Once Light was finally in control of his laughter, he answered both a confused Matsuda and a slightly annoyed, cherry covered, Watari. "L dragged me in here for a snack and grabbed a pie. But the basterd threw it at me. So, in defense, I threw one at him…"

"And that's where we are now, with a messy kitchen," L finished.

"Hey! Do you have any more pies, Ryuuzaki?" Matsuda said with a bright smile.

L eyed him before answering, "Maybe. Why, Matsuda, do you want pie?"

"This whole task force needs a break, and since you two already took one, I say the rest of the team have some fun!"

Light smiled and looked at L, "I think it sounds fair…"

L put his thumb up to his lips, thinking. _'The ones I just kissed minutes ago…'_ At that thought, Light's cheeks tinged a lovely pink and he turned to hide his face, but not before L noticed the pink on it. L smiled even wider than before and started telling his new found idea. "I think that's a great idea, Matsuda, although, I don't think we should throw pies around. What about a movie party and we could have alcohol there, so we could loosen up…" L's smile grew even more. If Light got this giddy off pies, it would be fun to see him get drunk…

"Alcohol?" Light looked at L with an almost scared look, but he easily covered it with his façade.

"Yes, Light. Have you ever had it before?" L was full on smirking now.

"Uh, yea…" Light was a bit nervous. He had beer once before, at one of the big parties he had gone to, which wasn't many, and that one beer made him loopy the rest of the night.

"Well, it's settled then! Let's go turn the headquarters into a party area!" Matsuda was about to leave the room, everyone following him when Watari interrupted.

"Well, you, Matsuda, and the rest of the task force can set up the room. Light and Ryuuzaki have a mess to clean up." At that he left with Matsuda following close behind.

"Well, looks like we've got a big mess to clean up, mind as well clean it up." Light grabbed a towel from a drawer and started to wipe his face, hair and some of his clothes.

L watched him for a couple seconds before he grabbed a towel and wiped himself off too. Once L had gotten himself relatively clean, he grabbed a couple more towels, throwing one at Light and started wiping the counter next to him.

"What's with you throwing things today?" Light questioned, picking up the towel L threw at him.

"Oh, I don't know. I'm actually kind of happy today, I guess." L thought about the question more as he wiped up the stove. _'I feel like I'm full of energy today. Could it be because… the kiss?'_ The more L thought about it, the more he felt like it was the kiss that gave him the extra energy, which he apparently didn't need.

"I know the feeling…" Light mumbled, hoping L didn't hear it. But he did.

L lifted his head from the stove to look at Light. He was hiding his face, obviously blushing. "You do, eh?" He smiled at the embarrassed Light.

Light sighed. L did hear it. He felt like he was energized after that… kiss… he shared with L. _'That's wrong though! I'm Kira, leader of the new world… I can't fall for the guy in trying to kill! Maybe if I continue to act like I like him, he would tell me his name… but I actually have real feelings for him! If I keep digging this hole, I'll soon like him too much to kill him when he does give me his real name…'_

L watched Light pinch the bridge of his nose and his eyes glaze over in thought. He continued to watch Light debate with himself some unknown matter. _'Maybe he's thinking how wrong it is to like me. That would raise the percent of him being Kira… or maybe he just doesn't like me as a person…'_

"Ryuuzaki? The stove looks pretty clean." Light was smirking at him.

"Oh." L shook off his thoughts and continued to concentrate on cleaning. He felt like someone was staring at him, so he looked behind him, seeing that Light was still smirking at him. "Could you wipe that smirk off your face and stop staring at me? It bugs me."

"Oh? It does? I'm _so very sorry_." L wondered why Light was being so sarcastic and mean all of the sudden, but he didn't stay on that thought very long.

"If you won't get rid of it yourself, I'll get rid of it for you." L narrowed his eyes and started to walk over to Light.

Light just narrowed his eyes and waited for L to make the first move. But L just stopped right in front of him, leaving a very confused Light standing there.

L smiled even wider, knowing that Light wasn't expecting this. He grabbed Light's face making Light look into his eyes.

"What?" Light demanded, trying to look away from L.

L placed his lips on Light's and took them away as swiftly as he had put them on, turning around and walking back to the counter to finish the cleaning he had started.

Light just stared at L. _'It worked. He defiantly left me without the smirk I had just a minute ago.'_

* * *

**A/N: Hahaha! I loved that ending! Well, let me say this now, so you know. This isn't going to continue to be happy-go-lucky story. Light and L still need to figure out how Kira will be delt with. And Watari plays into that part a lot more. But before I get into all the angst, these two need to let their relationship grow! :DD**

**If you liked it... REVIEW! Pweese? Pretty please? With a cherry on top? Or maybe a strawberry? XD**


End file.
